


Try It With No Marshmallows

by mabariis



Series: FE Rarepair Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabariis/pseuds/mabariis
Summary: It's a cold day, and Charlotte has something she suspects Felicia's never had before.





	Try It With No Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rarepair Week Day 2 Prompt: "Hot Cocoa"

"Hey. Fee. Y'want something to drink?"

Felicia's head held itself fast against Charlotte's, cheek to cheek until the moment Charlotte murmured that invite in her ear. The cold was nothing new to either of them, both well-acquainted with its frosty touch and frigid breath from childhoods growing in Nohr's near-tundra, but they used it as an excuse to cuddle up anyway. Any reason to wrap themselves up in blankets and each other's arms and relish every moment of rest. The cozy atmosphere and the even rhythm of Charlotte's breathing had conspired together, making Felicia rather sleepy. Her reply came as slow mumbles amidst bleary, blinking eyes.

"Mmm...that sounds nice." She started to push herself up, pulling her shoulders back to stretch. "What do you want me to make?"

Charlotte planted a kiss on her forehead. "Nothing, sweet thing. I'm doing it."

Felicia shook off some of the tiredness as she whipped her head from side to side in protest. "No! You already cook more, I can do this!!" Her determined pout was adorable, her cheeks all puffed, but Charlotte turned her down anyway.

She wagged her finger, striking a cutesy pose. "Ah-ah-ah! I picked up a surprise today, so  _ you're  _ going to sit put and wait while I set things up. Got it?" She winked. 

Felicia's eyes sparkled, gems in the gentlest face. "Oh? A surprise?"

"It's gonna take a little bit, so wait here, okay?"

Felicia nodded, wrapping herself up in the blankets and settling back down. After Charlotte left, she closed her eyes, letting the rest of her senses try to piece together the scene playing out in the kitchen as she drifted in and out of drowsiness.

The sound of a lit match reached her ears before the teensiest whiff of the sulfur tickled up her nose - unsurprising, for a warm drink sounded best. Was she putting on water for tea? Or coffee? She waited to hear the whistle of the kettle. Felicia wasn't much one for coffee, and even teas she struggled with sometimes, but if Charlotte's surprise was some new blend of either, she'd be happy to try.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she woke back up, having drifted off to visions of Charlotte standing in the kitchen, bearing that satisfied serene smile she got when no one was really looking. She hadn't heard any whistling, no marker of water boiled, so either she'd only fallen asleep for a second - or maybe she'd been wrong? There was a different scent on the air she couldn't quite place, though she knew it was familiar. It was - chocolate? Possibly. Perhaps the drink was just an accompaniment, and the real surprise was something with it? Something baked, perhaps, if she could smell it? Felicia couldn't help but scrunch herself up in glee as she ran through every possibility that came to her mind.

Before she could go too far down her path of imagination, she could hear the clink of some cups, and the sound of footsteps that harkened her love's return. Felicia sat back up, bringing the blankets with her. She looked curiously at the cups Charlotte held, craning her neck to peer at the contents within. She didn't miss the little laugh Charlotte made when she caught her.

"Alright, alright, quit trying to spoil it! It's hot cocoa." She extended a cup to Felicia, who took it with a ginger curiosity, their fingers brushing together in the swap. "Though I tried not to make it  _ too _ hot for you."

The lazy rolls of steam brought up that chocolate smell from before. The drink itself was a pale brown, both like coffee, and not.

Charlotte sighed, sitting back down beside her and getting back into the covers. "I kinda figured you guys probably didn't have it up in that nowhere-whatever. It's just milk and cocoa powder." She took a sip of her own. "My parents always made it for me when the weather started to get cold."

Felicia looked down at it again, both her hands wrapped around the mug, and brought it up to try. The taste rolled on her tongue, the texture smooth but with the taste of milk obscured entirely by the chocolate, chocolate not quite as rich as what Felicia normally expected.

"It's kind of bitter!"

"Yeah? I've been trying to replicate the way my mom made it, but it always ends up a little off." She stared down into her own mug with a look as warm as the cocoa. "Still always feels like home, though. Besides," she added, all mischievous grins and devlish glances, "you're plenty sweet enough."

She always said things like that so easily, and Felicia couldn't tell if it was the cocoa or her sweetness that had her feeling warm from her very core.

Felicia gave her a kiss, a little cocoa still on her lips. "I love you," she murmured, glancing down again at her mug. "This will taste like home to me, now, too."


End file.
